Triple dog
by BookWoRmzZz
Summary: I already commited a crime that cannot be undone and here I am doing the same game that had put me through shame, guilt, and had wounded my pride deeply. In fact, it scarred me. Triple dog was supposed to be fun . . . right? No, It's dangerous. So why am I playing it again? Inspired by movie Triple dog XD Might change Ratings to M It's NALU! no Yuri


**YESH! heres another multi-chappy story! Theres just something about Tradegy, Angst and Horror that I made me want to write about this! I'm even drawing freaky demons/humans just to satisfy meh weird hobby right now. May I be Pms-ing? . . . I've said too much . . . s-so anyway! umm . . so heres the story! hehe XD**

* * *

_**-PROLOUGE-**_

_**"You son of a bitch!" a bald yet charming teen shouted out in rage as she pulled her hoodie up to her shining head.**_

_**"What? it was part of the game wasn't it?" another teen with abnormaly white hair smirked cockily at the glaring teen.**_

_**"If you didn't want to have fucking shave then you shouldn't have played the game you dimwitt." the snow white added as the bald teen grunted.**_

_**"Mira I think thats enough." a georgous scarlet head scolded in a stern voice.**_

_**"Whatever Erza . . ." Mira waved dismisively to the said teen, Erza.**_

_**"You okay? Bisca?" Erza asked tenderly at the used to be green haired..**_

_**"Yeah . ." Bisca replied still at lost from her shaved head.**_

_**"Okaay . . .Who's next?" Mira asked with a knowing grin.**_

_**"You Mira-sempai!" claimed two twins with identical magenta hair and pretty faces.**_

_**"I know. Sherry, Chelia." Mira said with pride lingering in her voice as she pointed to herself proudly.**_

_**" 'Kay soo who didn't Dare yet?" Mira asked as she scanned the little group she had around her. her eyes landed at a silent blonde who was feets away from the group.**_

_**"Lucy." Mira's voice boomed loudly that made her jumped from how serious she sounds.**_

_**"Y-yes?" Lucy asked unsurely.**_

_**"Are you having fun?" Mira asked as she was suddenly faced to faced up to Lucy in lightning speed.**_

_**Lucy's voice hitched as she gulped down the lump building in her throat.**_

_**"Y-yeah." Lucy answered as she forced a smile.**_

_**"Mira-nee! stop scaring Lucy!" a feminine voice defended the frightened blonde.**_

_**Lucy gasped as she turned to her side to meet the identical twin of the she-devil Mira. Lisanna Strauss. Her Bestfriend.**_

_**"L-lisanna . . ." Lucy said in a hush tone as she silently said to stop.**_

_**Lisanna shook her head as for saying a 'No'. "Look, Mira-nee, this game is way out of it. I think we should stop." She said sternly.**_

_**Mira shook her head as Lisanna did with a mocking smirk plastered on her face.**_

_**"Not before Lucy dear here makes a Dare." Mira turned her gaze to Lucy and grinned earning a trembeling Lucy in return.**_

_**"O . . Okay."Lucy agreed as she looked up in thought.**_

_**"Lucy, you don't need to." Lisanna persuaded as she shook her shoulders lightly.**_

_**"It's okay." She said as she smiled tenderly at her.**_

_**Lisanna nodded in understanding. Pride was also a big thing for girls.**_

_**Snapping her fingers, she turned to Mira with a smirk of her own.**_

_**"I Triple Dog dare you . . ." pausing to make a dramatic effect.**_

_**"Ohh, how scary. Now just fucking spit it out blondie." Mira said annoyed.**_

_**"To jump off this bridge." Lucy finished using Mira's own smirking smile. The girl around them gasped as Lisanna stomped angrily towards Lucy.**_

_**"Are you serious?" Lisanna spat out.**_

_**"Didn't you see the current there?" The silver head shook Lucy violently as she pointed down in rage at the flowing river.**_

_**Lucy's eyes widening at the sudden realization looked apologeticly at Lisanna.**_

_**"I'm so sorry! Umm let me think of another o-"**_

_**"I'll do it." Startled from the sudden declarement from the silent Mira, they gaped at the white haired girl.**_

_**"M-mira-nee . . you don't need to!" Lisanna said with her voice breaking.**_

_**"I'm not the so called-'Demon' for nothing!" Mira said proudly as she grinned reasuringly towards her little sister.**_

_**Lisanna in return gave her a worried look.**_

_**Lucy stared at her wide eyed. She knew she didn't declared Mira as her Role-Model for nothing. She always admired her determination at anything and had never doubted on what she does. But now she thought she might not make it if she actually jumps from that 10 feet tall bridge. After all she had invited her to her party and if she does get injured by her she would never forgive herself. Especially if she **__**died.**_

_**"L-look Mira-san it's really unnecessary, you might die!" I yelled out as I pulled her sleeves.**_

_**"Oh~ is this my fan doubting me?" Mira asked teasingly as she smiled angelicly, showing another unknown side to her.**_

_**"Mira-sempai~!" The two twins yelled in anguish as they clinged into Mira while Erza and Bisca ignored the scene though deep inside they were also very worried inside.**_

_**"B-but-!"**_

_**"No but's Lucy. I don't wanna shave this beauty!" Mira said jokingly as she rubbed her luxurius hair.**_

_**She hopped into the railings of the bridge they were on then she formed her fingers into a peace hand and motioned it to her lips as she kissed it goodbye.**_

_**With that motion was enough to bring the group of girls to tears, Lisanna went to the railings also as she had tried to jump off before Lucy and Erza grabbed her down.**_

_**"Mira-nee!"**_

_**As Lisanna heard a splash as a reply she immediately dashed off to the river itself.**_

_**"Mira-nee!" Lisanna yelled desperately.**_

_**"Mira-san!" Lucy, Erza and Bisca yelled with equal concern.**_

_**"Mira-sempai~!" the twins said in unison as they wailed helplessly.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"A beautiful college girl had been dead for 2 weeks after her birthday party at west Magnolia." A reporter said in a serious tone.

"They found Mirajane Strauss's body laying at the end of the Magnolia river with maggots sworming her body."

"It is said that she was with a group of her closest friends but none of the teens in her party, did not know who were the particular group of girls were."

"The policed had investigated the young girl's house and had found that the sibling of Mirjane was in the group of gi-"

_***CLICK***_

" 'Tsk, They're still on that?" I asked irrated.

"Why don't they just forget about that?" I asked to no one in particular though not meaning a word I said.

"Oh you know that it's not everyday that you get a case like this you know?" I turned to my side as I saw the sibling of Mira-san. Lisanna.

"Y-yeah . . ." I stuttered as I looked down to my feet in shame.

Lisanna noticed this gesture and sighed as she walked up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"It's not your fault." Lisanna said tenderly yet her voice cracked a bit.

"It was . . by accident." Lisanna finished and pulled away as she gave me a sympathetic smile.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, just like the time I was with . . Mira-san.

"So what do you want to do?" Lisanna asked as she led me to the group of girls in her bedroom.

"Well, it's your Party remeber?" I asked her teasingly.

"Well your the Party rocker remeber?" She replied back and I rolled my eyes as the other girls giggled.

"Fine. Lets play Triple Dog." I said with a smirk.

Lisanna looked at me wide eyes before hesitently nodding in agreement.

I couldn't believe what I said.

What kind of Bestfriend am I?

I already commited a crime that cannot be undone and here I am doing the same game that had put me through shame, guilt, and had wounded my pride deeply. In fact, it was scarred.

Triple dog was supposed to be fun . . .

right?

No, It's dangerous.

So why am I playing it again?

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

* * *

**Sooo watcha guys think? I just got so inspired by the movie! Yesh Triple Dog Movie. It seems that I'm so attracted to Tradegy huh? weird. Maybe It's meh mood swings~ hehe**

**Well, peepz just review and tell meh watcha guys think 'kay~? **

**It will really help! And beilieve it or not there is gonna be NaLu here. it doesn't seem like it but there will! 0_~**


End file.
